


Три чудесные иллюзии для Генри Лассельса

by Groove



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Despair, Gen, Horror, Magic, Mysticism, References to Dickens, Spirits, henry lascelles by himself
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groove/pseuds/Groove
Summary: Что или кого встретил Генри Лассельс, когда заблудился в коридоре по пути в библиотеку аббатства Хартфью?
Kudos: 1





	Три чудесные иллюзии для Генри Лассельса

\- Мистер Норрелл! Мистер Норрелл! – звал он в темноте.   
Напрасно. Темнота не отвечала. О, жестокая! Скрипели где-то половицы. Далеко-далеко пели колокола. За стеной, Лассельс готов был поклясться, он слышал голос Стренджа. Волосы прилипли ко лбу. Коридор вдруг стал бесконечным и высоким. Или это Лассельс сделался ниже, меньше и ничтожнее? Вздор. Он не терял самообладание ни разу в жизни и не потеряет сейчас. Его не испугать дешевой магией. Когда все закончится, он вдоволь посмеется над этим с Норреллом. Стоит даже подумать о пьесе. Эта мысль упокоила Лассельса. Публика любит ужасы, особенно чернь. Они обожают страшные сказки и песни. Вот он и напишет пьесу забавы ради. В ней будет одно действующее лицо. Будет один актер, несколько скромных декораций. Он назовет пьесу «В плену у волшебника».   
\- Мистер Норрелл! Мистер Норрелл, где вы? – громко произнес Лассельс.   
Откуда же доносится колокольный звон? Он больше не слышал голос Стренджа. Рука сильнее сжала пистолет. Главное, самое главное, черт возьми, - это действовать без колебаний, отвергая сожаления, действовать без оглядки, иначе все пропало. Свечи в коридоре постепенно гасли. Лассельс дошел до конца и завернул за угол. Снова перед ним оказался коридор. Стены голые, без картин и гобеленов. Должно быть, он просто заблудился, свернул в другую сторону. Чилдермасс предупреждал его… Этот жалкий плут. Лассельс дошел до середины коридора. С ним покончено. Если он вздумает вернуться… Что ж, пускай. Лассельс доведет дело до конца. У него остался порох, и рука его не дрогнет. Осталось найти Стренджа и убить. К счастью, обычные пули должны убивать волшебников, даже безумных. Большой палец ласково, почти любовно погладил курок.   
Лассельс дошел до конца коридора и обнаружил тупик. Обманчивая чернота смотрела на него. Он протянул руку и нащупал холодную гладкую стену. Лассельс усмехнулся. Нечего волноваться. Хорошо, что Норрелла здесь нет. Никто не увидит, как он теряет контроль. Этого Лассельс себе никогда не позволял – показывать слабость при незнакомцах. Он повернулся и пошел обратно. Где же поворот? Тут был поворот. Лассельс ускорил шаг. Он почти бежал. Нет, нет, нет. Быть не может. Поворот не мог исчезнуть.   
\- Мистер Норрелл, - произнес Лассельс, остановившись.   
Он вытер пот со лба. Ему было некогда размышлять о своем внешнем виде. Разумеется, от него дурно пахло, волосы растрепались, рукав сорочки отчего-то порвался, и странное дело, он не знал и не помнил, почему. Точно он зацепился за ветку. Но ведь там, с Дролайтом, он все сделал чисто. Дыхание сбилось. Он пробежал совсем немного. Отчего у него одышка? Стало совсем темно. Лассельс несколько раз моргнул, привыкая к темноте. О нет, теперь уже не темнота. Тьма окружала его. Тьма простиралась впереди и за спиной.   
\- Проклятье, - выругался Лассельс.   
Наконец, глаза его привыкли к темноте, и он заметил какое-то движение недалеко от себя.   
\- Кто здесь? – спросил он грубо.   
В ответ раздался легкий шорох. Колокола, чудесным образом, смолкли.   
\- Говорите! – потребовал в нетерпении Лассельс. Он двинулся вперед медленно и осторожно, подняв пистолет. – Это ты, Чилдермасс? Решил вернуться и получить пулю в лоб? – Презрительное молчание. Так почудилось Лассельсу. – Стрендж, это ты? – предположил он, облизывая губы. Со стороны я выгляжу глупо, подумал Лассельс гневно. – Явился поиздеваться надо мной? Я не боюсь волшебников! Покажись, трус!  
Лассельс кричал в пустоту. И это его тоже успокаивало. Он позабыл о страхе. Тут что-то хрустнуло у него под ногами. Лассельс наклонился и поднял осколки настенного зеркала. Дьявольщина. Откуда в этом коридоре зеркало? И если так, то почему он не слышал, как оно разбилось? Возможно, зеркало разбилось давно. Чилдермасс предупреждал Норрелла. Он сказал, что-то таится по ту сторону зеркала. И Стрендж… Лассельс устало вздохнул. Он окончательно запутался. Смелее, дружище, здесь только мы вдвоем, обратился Лассельс к себе в мыслях. Признайся, этот лакей что-то да знал. Он был хорошим соперником. Лассельс прислонился спиной о стену и в отчаянии сполз вниз. Он сжал осколки в руке слишком сильно и порезал тыльную сторону ладони. Чертово зеркало. Лассельс положил осколки подле себя. Если Чилдермасс прав, чего, конечно, Лассельсу не хотелось, то кто-то выбрался оттуда. Но кто? Эльф? Король Ворон? Как далеко он ушел? И можно ли убить его пулями? Лассельс уперся лбом в колени. Библиотека, в самом деле, заколдована. Он тяжело засмеялся.   
\- Ты свое дело исполнил, Генри, - раздался знакомый голос.   
Лассельс задрожал, поднял голову и вскрикнул от ужаса. Невозможно! На него смотрел Кристофер Дролайт. Его красивое лицо натянуто улыбалось, а волосы чуть вились. Он был прекрасен и чересчур напудрен для покойника. Лассельс направил на Дролайта пистолет.   
\- Ты мертв, ты не можешь быть в Хартфью, - прошептал Лассельс. Язык заплетался, в горле пересохло. Он закашлялся. – Я убил тебя. Кто ты?  
\- Я Дролайт. Твой друг, - сказал призрак.   
\- Я не верю! – воскликнул Лассельс и выстрелил ему в голову.   
Дролайт растворился в воздухе. Лассельс поднялся на ноги. В своей голове он слышал чужой смех. Лассельс бежал по коридору до тех пор, пока перед ним из ниоткуда не появился Чилдермасс. Где же порез, который я оставил ему на щеке, удивился Лассельс. Он был рад Чилдермассу. Ведь Чилдермасс жив, он настоящий, разве нет?  
\- Слава богу, ты вернулся, - проговорил Лассельс как можно спокойнее. – Ты меня напугал. Я заблудился в библиотеке, отстал от Норрелла. Отведи меня к своему хозяину. Прости, что был груб.   
Джон Чилдермасс криво усмехнулся так, как усмехался лишь он один.  
\- Меня здесь нет, - ответил слуга. – Но ты не заблудился, Лассельс. Ты на верном пути. Ты исполнил свой долг. Доставил послание.  
\- Что? – переспросил Лассельс. – О чем ты? Послания должен был доставить Дролайт. А я… Я убил его. И сделаю то же самое с тобой.   
\- Не сопротивляйся и не убегай, - предостерег мягко Чилдермасс. – Ты всего лишь часть заклинания.  
\- Замолчи! – Лассельс яростно кинулся на слугу, но руки зачерпнули воздух. Чилдермасс исчез, как и Дролайт.   
Лассельс бросил пистолет в пустое место, где стоял Чилдермасс. Все это глупые фокусы. Уловки Стренджа. Лассельс двинулся дальше. Он принялся насвистывать старую песенку и даже не заметил, что это народная баллада о Короле Вороне. Кто-то сзади тронул его за плечо. Лассельс обернулся и попятился прочь. Как он сумел ко мне подобраться в такой тишине, возмутился Лассельс. Третьим призраком стал бородатый мужчина в рваной одежде. Лассельс не узнал бродягу. Он прежде с ним не встречался.  
\- Ты выполнил свое предназначение, - сообщил незнакомец, посмеиваясь. – Я – вестник твоего будущего.   
\- До чего же нелепо, - прокомментировал Лассельс. Сначала мертвый Дролайт, потом иллюзия Чилдермасса, теперь этот бездомный предсказатель. – Ну, поведай, грязный оборванец, какое будущее меня ждет?  
\- Смерть, - сказал бродяга и исчез, не дожидаясь угроз собеседника.  
Лассельс перевел дух. Глупо верить пророчествам. Ничто не предрешено. Глупости. Небылицы. Он сам отвечает за свои поступки. Спустя какое-то время Лассельс нашел выход из коридорного лабиринта. Он вновь был спокоен. Прежняя уверенность вернулась к нему. Покончим с этим, подумал он. Любопытно. Лассельс посмотрел на руку. Мне помнится, я выбросил пистолет в коридоре.


End file.
